


beach baby (searching for the universe inside of your eyes)

by dirtypool



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, actually it’s just really late and I didn’t want to bother my friend to beta this lol, first work I guess oops, i guess?????, i literally don’t know what to tag so I’m leaving it at this, just seven reminiscing on what he’s lost, no beta we die like men, oh GOD I don’t know how to tag works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypool/pseuds/dirtypool
Summary: songfic: beach baby - bon iver (I recommend listening to this before/after/while reading! It’s rly good and I’ve been using this song to cope for years)Yoosung holds the universe and all of the stars inside of his eyes. Seven wants to get a closer look, but Yoosung denies him. The bed was missing an occupant the next morning.(aka Seven reminisces on what he’s lost, and wishes for Yoosung to come home.)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	beach baby (searching for the universe inside of your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> song: https://youtu.be/a7VTwyNZgg4
> 
> enjoy! (it’s 12am as I post this, excuse any errors please!)

‘When you’re out, tell your lucky one,’

Seven swears that the entirety of the universe lives inside of Yoosung’s eyes. Every time their eyes lock, Seven’s heart skips a beat; something he only feels when he’s looking up at the night sky. He assumes that this is because Yoosung is a star, and that the cosmos is housed inside of his violet orbs. 

Seven wants to reach inside and cradle the planets, to give them a center of gravity; but Yoosung is slipping, falling, and losing his grasp. The planets slip out of his shaking hands and tumble to the floor. 

‘To know that you’ll leave’

Seven doesn’t remember when the yelling started. He can’t seem to recall when the stardust exploded from Yoosung’s mouth and tainted the floor and ceilings of their shared home. 

He tried, once, to give the planets and stars inside of Yoosung’s eyes something to orbit around, but he was immediately shoved away and isolated. 

He always knew that nobody would want him- and he feels stupid for trying. 

‘Don’t lock when you’re fleeing, I’d like not to hear keys.’

Yoosung had fled their home exactly one-hundred and ninety-three hours ago. 

Seven hasn’t heard anything from him since, and has since given up trying to reach him. He knows what he did. 

Yoosung didn’t want to be loved and Seven tried anyways; he reached out, offering Yoosung a spare astronaut helmet, and he pushed him away. 

Seven realizes that he would have to do this alone. Yoosung showed him that he didn’t want to venture into the unknown with him, and had left to explore the universe on his own. 

Seven groans, dragging his head against the tiled bathroom wall, his hair snagging in rough grout. 

‘Only hold ‘til your coffee warms, but don’t hurry and speed.’

Seven had awoken to an empty bed. 

Yoosung’s side was still warm, but it was unoccupied; and Seven was unsurprised. He figured that Yoosung would leave at some point. 

As he slides out of bed and walks the same path that Yoosung had to leave the room not long before, his heart feels heavy. He doesn’t know why; he’s always known that he was unable to be loved. 

The coffee machine is still on, remnants of Yoosung’s last drink still warming in the pot. 

Seven’s eyes feel watery at the sight, and he blinks back tears.

Yoosung’s mug is sitting on the counter, a dark ring of espresso staining the wood underneath. 

‘One a time put a tongue in your ear on the beach,’

His phone is heavy in his hands as he rereads the text for the hundredth time, his vision blurry with tears. 

(23:05) Yoosung: I’m sorry.  
(23:07) Yoosung: I’m not coming home. 

(23:07) 707: Yoosung, please, I need you

(23:12) Yoosung: I’m sorry

(23:13) 707: I love you  
(Read, 23:15)

His phone falls from his shaking hands and crashes to the floor. He’s trembling, his fingers digging and pulling at his hair. 

He’s lost Yoosung; the only light he had in his life. He’s lost the sun and the stars and the universe itself. 

It’s like he’s standing in an attic and somebody’s just pulled the string to turn off the light. He’s plunged into darkness, unable to see, and his eyes refuse to adjust. 

Hot tears slip down his face and he thinks that he can see them stain the carpet below his feet, but his vision is too blurry to be sure. 

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. How is he supposed to navigate the universe without the stars?

He hears his alarm clock faintly beep once, twice. It’s midnight, and he’s alone again.

‘And you clutched clicking heels.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is appreciated! This is my first time posting on ao3 so I’d like to hear ur feedback!! 
> 
> (sorry this fic is short btw haaaah)
> 
> also, I wonder if I should expand on the central idea of this oneshot and write a fic for it? Yooseven is my biggest comfort ship so I’d love to write a longer fic for them!!


End file.
